The Kiss
by azurberyl
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive menyadari sebuah kekaguman terhadap butlernya sendiri. Apa sebaiknya ia menutupi perasaan itu, atau membiarkan perasaan kagum itu tumbuh menjadi hal yang lain? Berikut kisah terlarang beraroma teh blackcurrent yang cocok dengan tatapan manis dan ciuman bergairah.


**PERHATIAN**

**Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, dan dunia Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler adalah milik Yana Toboso.**

**Cerita oleh Azurberyl.**

* * *

**_The Kiss_**

_Sebastian x Ciel_

* * *

Aku, yang terbenam dalam semua masalahku sudah tak tahan lagi. Saat butlerku mendekatkan wajahnya saat ia menyajikan sepotong kue buah yang terlihat lezat itu ke hadapanku, aku menciumnya.

Ya, menciumnya. Bukan mencium aroma kue buah itu, tapi mencium bibir penyaji kue itu.

"Tuan muda?" Butlerku terlihat heran.

Menyadari apa yang aku telah lakukan, kututupi wajahku dengan koran pagi yang masih kubaca tadi.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Sebastian." Perintahku.

Aku membuat gestur mengusir dengan tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kiriku memegang erat lembaran koran, bertugas menutupi wajahku yang mungkin warnanya sudah senada dengan buah bit.

"_Yes, my lord_." Sebastian membungkuk dengan tangan kanannya menempel di dada dan lalu ia meninggalkan ruang bacaku beserta nampannya.

Aku pasti sudah gila. Aku mempunyai tunangan, kenapa aku tidak menciumnya? Entah kenapa aku tidak tertarik dengan Elizabeth. Ya, ia menarik, kuakui. Matanya seperti sepasang batu emerald murni sedangkan kulitnya putih halus seperti susu hangat dan rambut pirangnya tak membuatnya termasuk wanita tak berotak karena ia adalah seorang _lady_ yang pintar berstrategi layaknya dewi Athena, dan ahli dalam duel anggar. Belum lagi status sosialnya. Tapi, tak seperti kebanyakan lelaki Inggris, aku, anehnya, tidak meminati semua hal itu.

Sambil menyeruput teh hitam dari cangkir porselen Cina yang baru sampai lusa kemarin, aku kembali dalam pemikiran permasalahan.

Benar, aku pasti sudah gila. Bukannya tertarik dengan tunanganku, tapi aku malah dengan butlerku, yang kunamai berdasarkan nama anjingku yang dulu mati akibat insiden di hari ulang tahunku yang sudah lalu itu.

Sebastian.

Rambutnya yang hitam gelam, yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, serta matanya yang berwarna merah, bukan merah lemah seperti_ auburn_, atau merah ceria yang mirip warna oranye tua, tapi merah seperti merah _crimson_, merah berintensitas. Bulu matanya yang panjang tidak mengurangi imagenya sebagai lelaki dengan pesona kejantanan yang superior itu. Badan proporsional dan tegap, wajah tampan, senyuman menawan...

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku merasa lemah saat ada dirinya. Aku ini, bisa dikatakan sadist (aku mau menghilangkan apapun, siapapun, dengan cara apapun bila itu yang harus dilakukan), tapi entah, untuk Sebastian mungkin aku mau merubahnya.

..Ah! Aku mengelengkan kepalaku dengan keras.

Beberapa hari ini aku merasa aneh. Ketertarikanku pada Sebastian, ...kepada seorang lelaki,...

Apakah ini sebuah penyakit?

* * *

Berminggu-minggu telah terlewat setelah hari dimana aku telah mencium Sebastian.

Di dalam minggu-minggu itu, aku mencoba melakukan hal yang semestinya dilakukan seorang laki-laki normal. Mengalihkan pandangan untuk menghindari tumbuhnya kekagumanku yang aneh ini, mengurangi bersentuhan bagian tubuh (yang amat susah ketika mandi dan berpakaian), mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dari hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dipikirkan oleh seorang _Earl_ Inggris... Astaga, selama minggu-minggu itu rasanya aku ingin meledak. Aku merasa seperti balon yang ditiupi terlalu banyak udara sehingga udara itu ingin melepaskan diri. Ya, aku ingin melepaskan diri dari penyakit aneh ini.

Namun, dengan segala cara yang telah kulancarkan berminggu-minggu untuk menghentikan keanehan yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupanku, hari ini sepertinya aku, Ciel Phantomhive, sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ketertarikanku terhadap butlerku, Sebastian, sudah tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Hasrat.

Saat butlerku menyajikan _early morning tea_ di kamar tidurku, pikiranku melayang jauh. Aku yang duduk dengan kaki diluruskan di atas tempat tidurku yang dilapisi seprai dan selimut tebal berwarna putih itu, sibuk mengamati gerak-gerik Sebastian. Detak jantung terus berpacu lebih kencang saat mataku beradu dengan mata Sebastian yang berwarna merah darah itu.

Sembari menyodorkanku teh dengan sopan, Sebastian berkata, "Ini tehnya. Ada apa tuan muda?"

"..Se- se- Sebastian, aku ingin kau.. me- melakukan sesuatu." Suaraku terdengar parau dan bergetar. Kurasa pipiku mulai bersemu merah, karena kehangatan yang terasa di pipiku ini begitu nyata.

"Apa itu, tuan muda?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

Aku menelan ludahku. "Ma... Maukah kau menciumku?"

Aku langsung menutup mataku dengan takut.

Aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti dicelupkan ke cat berwarna _crimson red_, sedangkan suaraku sudah bergetar hebat mungkin terdengar seperti cicitan tikus. Bagaimana tidak, aku benar-benar mengatakan hal semenyedihkan itu, masih mending kalau terhadap seorang wanita, butlerku ini pria! Seorang pria tulen!

Tapi Sebastian adalah Sebastian. Ia dapat melakukan apa saja, tentu saja termasuk mendengar permintaanku tadi.

"_Yes, my lord_." Ia berkata, kubayangkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan sempurna saat mendengar permintaanku yang aneh ini. "Akan saya mulai perlahan, ya."

Bibir Sebastian kemudian terasa di bibirku. Ia mengecupku perlahan, kurasakan jantungku berdetak begitu kencang, badanku menghangat, syaraf-syarafku terasa berhenti berfungsi. Aku tak berani membuka keloplak mataku. Ia mengecupku beberapa kali lagi lalu berhenti.

Aku membuka mataku.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Aku belum menyuruhmu!" Protesku.

Sebastian terkekeh, yang membuat pipiku terjalar kembali oleh kehangatan. Ia menjilat bibirnya, yang membuat hasratku semakin menjadi.

"_Yes, my lord_. Kali ini maafkan bila aku kehilangan kontrol. Suruh aku untuk berhenti kapan saja." Ucapnya.

Sekali lagi bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku. Tiba-tiba lidahnya memaksaku untuk membuka mulutku dan lidah kamipun beradu. Aku hampir kehabisan napas. Beberapa detik ia melepasku dan lalu kembali menciumku. Rasa teh dimulutku tercampur oleh rasa manis yang anehnya berasal dari mulut butlerku. Aku tak pernah tahu bibirnya terasa semanis ini. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, aku bisa saja pingsan detik ini.

"Mhmm.. Mmmh! Sebas.. Mm.. ..tian!" Aku mencoba menghentikannya. "Mhm! Henti.. Mmh! Hentikan!.. Mhm!"

Sebastian melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku lalu menarik badannya yang tadinya membungkuk untuk menciumku di atas tempat tidurku tadi. Aku langsung mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin.

"Tuan muda, wajah anda..." Katanya, mengamatiku dengan cermat seakan melihat sebuah karya seni langka di depannya.

Aku merasakan pipiku memerah. "Apa?"

Sebastian menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya wajah tuan muda setelah bercumbu terlihat sangat... Ehm.. Menggoda."

Aku tergagap, pipiku kembali terasa hangat. "Eh..."

Sebastian mendehem. "Kalau begitu, permisi, saya akan kembali dengan handuk anda." Ucapnya sambil berlalu dengan tea set yang baru terpakai tadi.

Aku mendehem, setelah pintu kamarku tertutup. Aku mencoba menghilangkan sensasi aneh dari diriku, yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang tak keruan, temperatur badanku naik, badanku gemetar, mulutku tak bisa berkata-kata, dan pipiku bersemu merah ini.

Tapi gagal, aku malah makin hanyut dalam pengalamanku "bercumbu" dengan Sebastian. Momen-momen saat aku dan Sebastian berciuman dan rintihanku yang tertahan bibirnya, terus bermain dalam pikiranku. Lama-lama aku bisa berguling-guling dan berteriak dengan suara falsetto layaknya remaja perempuan yang senang akibat lelaki yang ia sukai mendekatinya.

Ya ampun,... Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi yang memalukan ini.

Perasaanku semakin meluap-luap, dan karena ini aku semakin menginginkan Sebastian di dekapanku.

* * *

**_The End..?_**

* * *

Hai. Azurberyl di sini.

Maaf pendek. Ya saya tahu ini masih bisa dikembangkan lagi,.. dan juga Cielnya_ masochist_ banget di cerita ini. Apa ini sangat OOC? Atau mungkin ini efek cinta?

Nggak tahu lagi deh pokoknya silakan komentar dan kritik yang banyak nggak apa-apa, karena saya butuh banyaaaak nasihat dalam tulis menulis. Maklum masih rookie.

Do'akan saya menjadi lebih baik, ya!. _Au revoir!_


End file.
